


救赎（Thassarian/Koltira Deathweaver）

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Koltira Deathweaver - Freeform, M/M, Thassarian - Freeform, Thassarian/Koltira Deathweaver - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是库尔迪拉变成死亡骑士后，忘记了自己生前的事情，依赖信任萨萨里安，到后来知道自己生前事之后的各种。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 醒来

当库尔迪拉睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了一名身披重甲的战士，那个战士脸色阴郁，似乎等待自己睁开眼睛很长时间了。  
“我是谁？我在哪里？”库尔迪拉困惑地望着眼前的战士。  
“库尔迪拉。”战士回答，“我的部下，从现在开始，你将为巫妖王献身。”

过了一段时间后，库尔迪拉才知道守候在自己身边的战士叫什么名字——萨萨里安。一名颇得巫妖王信任的死亡骑士。  
“这么说，我也是个死亡骑士？”库尔迪拉看了看自己的手掌，并不像萨萨里安的手掌那样，食指与拇指之间残存着茧子，而是在食指与中指间有薄薄的茧子。  
“是的。”萨萨里安回答，“你是被巫妖王新收的死亡骑士，所以，当你的身体适应重甲之后，就会有相应的训练。”

当库尔迪拉第一次穿上重甲的时候，他非常不习惯，仿佛自己从来没有穿过重甲；除此之外，分配给他的双手剑也让他很不适应——他的手掌修长，似乎更适合使用弓箭跟匕首，双手重剑让他的力量完全无法发挥出来。他跟萨萨里安进行搏斗训练的时候，笨重的盔甲让他的脚步沉重，压手的重剑使他的招式充满了笨拙感，与萨萨里安一交手，他就支持不住，就像现在，他手中的重剑被挑飞，死亡骑士压在他的身上，手上的剑放在他的颈侧，泛着冰蓝色光芒的眼睛看着他，冷冷地说：“作为一名死亡骑士，你的战斗力太弱。”  
库尔迪拉咬了咬嘴唇，平静地说：“我不会再给你打倒我的机会。”  
“我等待着。”萨萨里安收回了剑，放开了库尔迪拉，“那边是基础训练，什么时候觉得可以打败我了，随时都可以找我来较量。”  
“我会的。”库尔迪拉笨拙地爬了起来，向着旁边的木桩走去。

作为一名亡灵，库尔迪拉不用担心体力问题，所以他用最残酷的方式来训练自己，让自己尽快适应重甲与双手剑。尽管他心里有很大的疑问——作为一名死亡骑士，他与其他的死亡骑士并不相同，他有着一对长耳朵，而且他的力量完全与其他人不同，他的身体更为灵敏。当然，他也看到过与他一样的死亡骑士，同样被残酷地训练着。  
经过基础的力量训练，库尔迪拉已经能够很好地控制重甲覆盖下的身体，不像开始那样笨拙，但随即他就要面临淘汰训练。这对于死亡骑士来说，是决定自己成为即将建立的“黑锋骑士团”中的一员，还是变成白骨庭院里的养料。  
与库尔迪拉搏斗的是同样与他长有长耳朵的人，那个死亡骑士的新兵，明显没有掌握好重甲与双手剑，一个不慎，被库尔迪拉刺入了心脏。  
“你可以留下。”矗立在巫妖王前的死亡骑士训练官拉苏维奥斯说，“那个直接扔进缝合场。”  
被打败的死亡骑士看着库尔迪拉，放声大笑：“怪物啊怪物！你忘了奎尔萨拉斯吗？你居然要为覆灭你国家的屠夫效力！怪物！怪物！……”  
库尔迪拉低下头，似乎没有理睬那个被处决的死亡骑士，但是那个人的话，在他的心里扎了根。

“萨萨里安，我究竟是什么？”带着疑问，库尔迪拉单独找到了萨萨里安，他睁开眼睛后看到的第一个死亡骑士。  
“你是死亡骑士，库尔迪拉。”萨萨里安这样回答，“你跟我一样，为巫妖王效忠。”  
“但是我跟你的样貌完全不一样，而死亡骑士的训练对于我来说，完全是陌生的。”库尔迪拉反问，“我究竟是什么，那个被处决的死亡骑士说的‘奎尔萨拉斯’是什么？为什么他会喊怪物？”  
“这不是你该知道的。”萨萨里安揪住了库尔迪拉，把他逼到了角落里，“你是一个死亡骑士，为巫妖王效忠，你只需要知道这点就可以了。”  
“我只需要知道这些？”库尔迪拉挣扎了一下，却被钳制得更紧，“萨萨里安，你为什么不想让我知道？”  
“因为你只是一个新兵，新兵是无权知道更高层的事情。”萨萨里安的左手替整理了一下散乱的头发，“做好你的本份就可以了。”

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

萨萨里安从来没有想到，那个被自己杀死的精灵会变成一名死亡骑士，当他的尸体被运到自己面前的时候，那个精灵身上的血迹还没有干涸。  
精灵睁开眼睛的第一句话，就问他，自己是谁，为什么会在这个地方？萨萨里安告诉他，他叫库尔迪拉，是一名死亡骑士。

不知道是不是错觉，萨萨里安总觉得复生的库尔迪拉有些不一样。他曾经记得，虽然自己的部下杀掉了他的同胞兄弟，但是他却没有像其他人那样叫自己怪物，而是公平的与自己决斗，就算是自己因为地形不熟悉被他用单手剑抵住了脖子，他仍然表示自己不是一个怪物，仅仅是被人控制住了。  
也许，他是特别的。  
在萨萨里安杀掉库尔迪拉之前，他对那个精灵产生了一种不应该有情感，至少在他多年的认知里，那个情感是不应该凌驾于阿尔萨斯的意志，因为他是一个士兵，士兵的第一天职就是服从。

库尔迪拉第一次穿上重甲，提起双手剑向他挑战的时候，他轻易地就将库尔迪拉打倒在地上——因为他相当清楚，库尔迪拉是一个游侠，精灵特有的轻灵步伐与轻便的锁甲，让他的招式轻敏，但是死亡骑士并不是游侠，更侧重于力量与搏击技巧，对于一个游侠来说，重甲与双手剑，会让他有所不适应。但是，他必须克服这点。所以萨萨里安用了近乎于羞辱的方式，让库尔迪拉能够尽快地适应重甲带来的不便。因为他知道，死亡骑士新兵最残酷的训练，就是一对一决斗，决斗输掉的人，将会被扔进白骨庭院的缝合场。库尔迪拉的训练接近于残酷，他看着库尔迪拉没日没夜地练习着双手剑的格斗技巧，不断地增强自己的力量训练，经常训练了五日后，就会找自己来进行一场实战练习。从开始的直接被打倒在地，到后来可以灵巧地与自己周旋，到后来可以硬拼力量招架住自己的招式。萨萨里安心里清楚，新兵的决斗，库尔迪拉会留在这里，成为一名死亡骑士，而不会被扔进缝合场。  
萨萨里安没有想到的是，那个与库尔迪拉决斗的死亡骑士，在被拖去缝合场的时候，居然会说出那样的话，当时他的心就纠紧了，他不想让库尔迪拉知道谁杀了他，更不想让库尔迪拉回忆起一切。他把库尔迪拉抵在角落里，用最强硬的姿态不让库尔迪拉再问下去，然后他鬼使神差地替库尔迪拉整理好了头发。


	2. 训练

自从库尔迪拉质问过萨萨里安之后，日子似乎恢复了平静，但只有萨萨里安知道，那仅仅是表面上的，隐藏在库尔迪拉内心深处的东西，他不想知道，也不愿意知道。

通过了新兵考验的库尔迪拉，开始被委派任务，最平常的任务就是巡视冰冠堡垒附近的区域，确保这里固若金汤。刚刚开始接受这个任务的时候，萨萨里安还会利用自己的职权跟随着库尔迪拉一起巡视，随着奥尔巴兹•血毒阴毒的眼神，萨萨里安觉得自己还是好好地呆在冰冠堡垒附近，不要让奥尔巴兹看出什么来——这个同样出身于洛丹伦的士兵，并不是一个好相与的人，他对于阿尔萨斯，几乎是一种近似于崇拜的忠诚，而且……他似乎很不喜欢精灵，即使是指挥官萨拉诺尔也会被他用各种语气嘲讽。  
除了巡视任务之外，还有一些小规模的局部战斗，伊利丹带领的混合部队虽然一大部分已经撤走，仍然有小部分部队在此处侵袭……比如，现在名为血精灵的部队，那些顽固的、高傲的血精灵根本不会向巫妖王投降，他们尽管被迫忍受诺森德的寒冷气候，却仍然想到了方法来侵袭亡者的天下。

“那些该死的精灵。”死亡骑士的教官拉苏维奥斯收到战报之后，就开始咒骂起来，“他们的太阳之井已经毁灭了，他们是如何用法术来攻击的？斥候带来的情报里，并没有提及精灵是怎么再次利用魔法的，他们的能量源是从哪里弄出来的？蓝龙的魔枢没有丝毫的动静，他们也不可能从守护巨龙那里获取力量！去，让斥候查清楚！不能让这些精灵对冰冠堡垒再进行侵袭了。”  
“也许，我们应该让死亡骑士出征。”指挥官萨拉诺尔建议。  
“别开玩笑了，萨拉诺尔。”拉苏维奥斯否决了萨拉诺尔的建议，“这些死亡骑士，阿尔萨斯还有其他的用途，况且地穴领主阿努巴拉克，已经开始对精灵的防御体系进行破坏了。想来，会有很多你的同胞为天灾军团效命。”  
“那可是好事。”萨拉诺尔毫不在意地说，“这样在天灾军团里，就不会有人因为指挥官是精灵，故意违抗命令了。”  
“呵呵。”拉苏维奥斯干笑了两声，“我会好好教训一下奥尔巴兹的，但是那个库尔迪拉么……”  
“他也会为此付出代价。”萨拉诺尔回答，“下次晋升考验，他会与奥尔巴兹进行决斗。”  
“那倒不必。”拉苏维奥斯回答，“我听说，阿尔萨斯让把所有精灵的尸体都集中到了一起，他抓住了兰瑟娜尔后，就准备了一个新的军团。”  
“萨莱茵。”萨拉诺尔回答，“瓦拉纳王子已经是其中的一名高级将领了，过不了多久，他就会跟我们出发前往东瘟疫之地。那时候，死亡骑士会有很大的用途。”  
“所以现在要提供训练最好的死亡骑士供阿尔萨斯差遣。”

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

“库尔迪拉，你的训练似乎心不在焉。”指挥官萨拉诺尔拉起了刚刚被打倒的死亡骑士，“半个月后死亡骑士又开始考核了，你打算去缝合场吗？”  
“那有什么关系？”库尔迪拉毫不在意地回答，“萨拉诺尔，难道你没有受到其他人的排斥？我清晰地感觉到了我与他们的不同，每次那些人外出战斗回来之后，总会在我眼前运回一堆与我相似人的尸体，他们对着尸体肆意侮辱，甚至对于可以成为死亡骑士的那些复生者，进行一些残酷而不人道的行为，我只能站在一旁看着，因为我知道，如果我敢打断他们的暴行，那么被他们这样对待的，将是我。”  
“所以你想变成养料喂了食尸鬼，得到解脱？”萨拉诺尔讽刺地说，“库尔迪拉，虽然我们生前并不在同一个部队里，但是我知道你是一名优秀的游侠，而且是属于那种非常有战略头脑的游侠，你现在就放弃了自己的死亡骑士身份，然后让那群应该烂在土里的家伙得意？我们活着，为天灾军团效力，同时也是为了自己的尸体不被糟蹋。你真的希望自己变成养料去喂食尸鬼，然后让更多的人变成尸体，继续喂养食尸鬼？”  
“那也比这样沾满了同胞的鲜血好。”库尔迪拉低着头，“我不想活着，因为活着就意味着杀戮，意味着更多的活人会死在我的剑下。”  
“你不想复仇吗？”萨拉诺尔突然说，“你不想知道是谁杀了你吗？”  
“谁？”库尔迪拉突然抬起了头，“谁杀了我，谁把我变成了这个样子？”  
“你真的一点儿都不知道？”萨拉诺尔惊讶了，“你没有生前的记忆吗？”  
库尔迪拉摇了摇头：“我什么都不记得了。”  
“真是讽刺。”萨拉诺尔嘲讽地笑了起来，“这真是天大的讽刺。”  
“指挥官，似乎你的话太多了。”刚刚巡视回来的萨萨里安听到了萨拉诺尔与库尔迪拉的部分对话，他突然觉得很不安，他不想让库尔迪拉知道，知道，是他杀了他。所以他必须阻止这场对话。  
“萨萨里安。”萨拉诺尔傲慢地看着他，“我想，你应该跟库尔迪拉解释清楚，他是怎么成为一名死亡骑士的。”

“他是什么意思？”等到萨拉诺尔走远了之后，库尔迪拉盯着萨萨里安质问，“萨拉诺尔的意思是什么，萨萨里安。”  
“你无需知道。”萨萨里安没有理睬他的质问，“半个月之后的决斗，你不能输掉，否则你就会进行缝合场了。”  
“我不想赢。”库尔迪拉回答，“我宁可去当食尸鬼的养料。……”  
“那是不可能的。”萨萨里安冷酷地截断了他的话语，“库尔迪拉•织亡者，在你成为死亡骑士的时候，你的目标就是打倒其他人，活下去。为了你自己，为了阿尔萨斯。”  
“如果我不想呢？”  
“没有不想。”萨萨里安揪住了库尔迪拉衣领，“你不会被丢进缝合场，阿尔萨斯对于精灵有特殊的关照，这要感谢你们的领袖，凯尔萨斯王子，他成功地激怒了阿尔萨斯，让阿尔萨斯发誓要用尽手段来折辱精灵，不论是他们生前还是死后。如果你诈败，我相信你知道那些人对待精灵复生者的行为，或者，你希望被他们那样？”  
“我会尽力的。”库尔迪拉咬着牙说，“萨萨里安，我会如你所愿地活下来，然后我会成为一名优秀的高阶死亡骑士将领，不会让那些刁难发生在我的身上，但是我也会记住，我的死亡与你是脱不开关系的，否则萨拉诺尔不会那样说。”  
“好啊。我会等着的。”萨萨里安大笑了起来，“那么，未来的高阶死亡骑士将领，您肯定不介意我现在就对你动些手脚吧？”  
“什么？”库尔迪拉一时没有反应过来，就被萨萨里安吻住了嘴唇，冰冷的舌头伸进来与自己交缠在一起，舔过口腔里的每一寸空间，让库尔迪拉忘记了反抗，就那样被深深地拥吻着。


	3. 交易

在库尔迪拉生前，萨萨里安对于这个精灵，产生的是一种惺惺相惜的感情；但是在他死后，萨萨里安对于他的感情早就变了味道——他喜欢这个精灵，这个对他说“我看到了你内心深处善良”的精灵，他觉得那是他破败生命中的一束光，一个真正了解他内心的人。库尔迪拉，他不想失去这个精灵，看到如此沉闷的精灵，他就忍不住要激发出库尔迪拉的斗志，在残酷的生存环境中，尽可能的活下去。  
放开库尔迪拉之后，萨萨里安转身离开，嘲讽地说：“库尔迪拉，我可是等着你向我展示力量，否则就别怪我会像其他死亡骑士那样……对待一个精灵，要知道，精灵可是非常抢手的。”  
“你会等到的。”库尔迪拉的泛着冰蓝色光芒的眼睛里迸现出了仇恨的火花，“我会击倒一个一个的对手，最终爬到比你更高的位置上。”

萨萨里安感受到了库尔迪拉旺盛的斗志，这个游侠出身的精灵，已经可以跟他堪堪打成了平手，只是他眼中的火焰从来没有熄灭过，像是一条盯住猎物的毒蛇。他从来没有见过这样的库尔迪拉，比起奥尔巴兹•血毒来说，他更加的狡猾。是的，库尔迪拉用他的实力证明了自己——在清理了那些敢于对抗天灾的精灵之后，他的地位已经与自己无二。

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

库尔迪拉还是知道了自己复生的原因。  
他无法原谅萨萨里安，这个公平决斗之下，他丢掉了性命，但是没有让他想到的是，阿尔萨斯居然会复活他，让他变成了死亡骑士，为那个屠戮他家园的屠夫效命，并且让那个亲手杀了自己的人，作为自己最亲密的战友。  
他恨萨萨里安，却也知道自己在死亡骑士中有多么孤立无援。阿尔萨斯，是个玩弄人心的高手，他复活了自己，让萨萨里安有了牵绊；而自己是精灵，在死亡骑士中，又显得格格不入，自己必须依赖一个人，那就是萨萨里安。他很矛盾，他既想杀了萨萨里安报仇，又离不开萨萨里安，每次看到他的时候，他都想要真切地让那个人类彻底消失。  
“阿尔萨斯，你让我不得安宁，无论是生前还是死后。”库尔迪拉轻叹。

“巡视完了？”萨萨里安拍了拍库尔迪拉的肩膀，“要不要去喝一杯，普崔希德教授发明了一种可以供亡灵饮用的酒，虽然我对那种酒并不放心，但是不妨碍其他死亡骑士去试饮。”  
“我没有兴趣。”库尔迪拉拒绝了。  
“另一种反抗方式？”萨萨里安抓住了精灵的长发，“库尔迪拉，你不要忘记了，你是精灵不是人类。”  
“放开。”库尔迪拉挣了挣，没有挣开之后，就仰着脸他看萨萨里安，“你我现在是同级，正如你说的，我是精灵，不论生前还是死后，我都不会饮用那些烈酒。”  
“习惯吗？”萨萨里安大笑起来，“库尔迪拉，你现在是死亡骑士，要慢慢习惯人类的传统，收起你的高傲来！”  
“我不会忘记我是死亡骑士，但是精灵就是精灵，不是人类。”库尔迪拉回答，“你不是一直想知道我是什么味道的吗？那么，把饮酒的时间改成这件事情如何？”  
“滚。”萨萨里安放开了库尔迪拉，“我没想到精灵这么放荡。”  
“那不是你所希望的？”库尔迪拉向后退了几步，讽刺地大笑了起来，“萨萨里安，你不是肖想很久了？”  
“你就那么希望让我上了你？”萨萨里安眯起了眼睛，“你想用你的身体来换取什么，库尔迪拉？”  
“换取？”库尔迪拉盯着他，“萨萨里安，今天早上那个死亡骑士当众压着一个精灵干的时候，你可是眼神不错地盯着呢，你是不是特别希望被压在身下的精灵是我，而那个压在精灵身上的人，是你？”  
萨萨里安看着陌生的精灵，觉得已经失去跳动的心脏，突然跳动了起来，令他万分疼痛。他终于忍不住抓住了精灵的衣领，把他带到了一个偏僻的地方，将他甩在了地上，开始扒掉他的重甲：“既然你希望这样，我就满足你。”

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

库尔迪拉喘着粗气，他跪趴在地上，双腿被分开，萨萨里安的手指在开拓着他干涩的甬道。当人类的阴茎挤进来的时候，库尔迪拉抬起了头，他张开嘴无声地加快了呼吸地节奏，尽管他的额头上一跳一跳地生疼。  
“如果疼就叫出来。”萨萨里安感受到了库尔迪拉的紧张，他的阴茎被用力地挤压着，这让他很不舒服，“我可不想强暴你，毕竟这场性事是你提出来的，难道你想让我难受？”  
库尔迪拉垂下了头，让脸贴住了地面，双手向后扒开了自己的臀缝，让人类的阴茎更方便进出。  
“唔……”被阴茎浅浅地戳刺中敏感点的库尔迪拉低低地呻吟起来，他将双手放开臀缝，抓住了胸前附近的地面，尽力支撑起身体，承受着磨人的情欲——他的下身早就被人类挑逗得僵硬起来，翘起的臀部与压低的身体，可以让撞击他身体的萨萨里安得到舒爽的享受，同时也让他无人理会的硬挺得到摩擦的快感。  
进出穴口的速度越来越快，库尔迪拉得到的快感也越来越多，他嘴里慢慢溢出了呻吟，只是低低地、非常压抑。  
“叫出来！”萨萨里安狠狠地在库尔迪拉的臀部拍了一巴掌，轻脆的声音，让库尔迪拉下身更硬，甚至有了射精的征兆。  
萨萨里安并不满意这样的交合方式，他将库尔迪拉翻了过来，他要看着精灵在自己的攻势下迷离的样子。迷茫的库尔迪拉被翻了过来，高高矗立的下身，宣告着他的情动。不论如何，这个精灵终于成为了自己的，萨萨里安更加用力地抽插着，他要让精灵完完全全只有自己一个。

躺在地上的精灵，下身一塌糊涂，他的身上被涂满了精液，双手保持着向上举着的姿式，从他分开双腿接受萨萨里安的身体时，他心中的某些烦躁的情绪也随之远离。他恨萨萨里安又能怎么样？他现在的力量不足以与阿尔萨斯对抗，所以他选择了另一条道路，用自己的身体去融入死亡骑士之中。就像那些被按在地上强暴的精灵一样，他只是选择了一个对他心怀愧疚的萨萨里安——正如他多年来的从戎生涯里，学会的生存法则一样。  
精灵的味道，让萨萨里安痴迷，尽管他没有库尔迪拉聪明，但他也明白，这是精灵向他寻求的庇护措施，他只是用他的身体向自己寻求庇护，毕竟在死亡骑士中，即使是高阶将领，如果没有伴侣的话，也会被其他死亡骑士所垂涎。  
整理好自己的盔甲后，萨萨里安站了起来，看着躺在地上的库尔迪拉：“你所要的东西，我会给你，但是你也要记住，不要让我不满意。”  
“自然不会。”库尔迪拉挣扎地坐了起来，开始用披风的一脚擦拭身上的痕迹，“多少天一次，还是让我随时任你享用？”  
“你是廉价的娼妓吗？”萨萨里安轻蔑地反问。  
“那要看嫖客能够给予什么。”库尔迪拉一本正经地回答。


	4. 妒忌

自从与萨萨里安发生关系之后，库尔迪拉与萨萨里安的关系更加微妙起来，至少在奥尔巴兹•血毒非常看不惯。  
“现在什么人都可以当死亡骑士。”奥尔巴兹抱怨着，“精灵这种生物，除了好看还能干什么！”  
萨萨里安扫过了抱怨的奥尔巴兹：“凶残的精灵又不是没有，至少希尔瓦娜斯可是让阿尔萨斯头疼了很长一阵子呢。”  
“那是女性。”奥尔巴兹自语，“至于男性，昨天一个漂亮的精灵差点儿被玩坏呢。”  
“阿尔萨斯不会高兴的。”萨萨里安截断了奥尔巴兹的话，“你在妒忌，你妒忌没有一个精灵会心甘情愿地跟着你？”  
“闭嘴。”奥尔巴兹阴冷地说，“你的精灵似乎很恨你。”  
“那又怎么样？”萨萨里安笑了起来，“他毕竟是我的精灵。”

库尔迪拉静静地站在一旁，听着奥尔巴兹对萨萨里安的挑衅，他根本不用担心话题转移到自己的身上，在他向萨萨里安敞开双腿的时候，他就知道会有这样的事情发生。奥尔巴兹•血毒，既恶毒又残忍，对精灵有特殊的仇视，又会抱怨没有精灵成为他的附庸，从而变本加厉的仇视着精灵，几乎没有一个精灵会在他面前出现，而出现在他面前的精灵，要么是死亡骑士的高阶将领，要么就是比他地位更高的指挥官。至于萨莱茵，阿尔萨斯利用鲜血宝珠创造的特殊群体，有着高高在上的资本，他们的主要作用是满足阿尔萨斯的一切需要。

“库尔迪拉•织亡者。”就在库尔迪拉不耐烦听萨萨里安与奥尔巴兹你来我往的讽刺的时候，萨莱茵鲜血议会的成员之一，瓦拉纳王子叫住了他。  
“您好，瓦拉纳王子。”库尔迪拉按照高等精灵的礼节微微躬身。  
“不必这么客气。”瓦拉纳虚扶了一下死亡骑士，“我们今后会密切地合作的，阿尔萨斯马上就要出征东瘟疫之地了。”  
“您想说什么？”库尔迪拉心思微微一动，他知道作为凯尔萨斯曾经的心腹之一，瓦拉纳王子可不是一个草包，他这样找到自己，必然是有什么事情要与自己商量。  
“只想鼓励你好好干。”瓦拉纳微笑着说，“奥尔巴兹跟萨萨里安都有着一些缺陷，而你却是完美的。这并不是因为你是精灵的缘故，我了解过几场战役，你指挥得相当不错，或许黑锋骑士团，你当不了大领主，但是高阶将领必然有你的位置，而我们萨莱茵也会随着死亡骑士出征。”  
“谢谢您的赞赏。”库尔迪拉点了点头，“如果您需要保护的话，库尔迪拉随时听候您的差遣。”  
“那可不一定。”瓦拉纳摆了摆手，“也许会是我们来保护你呢，希望你早些把那些精灵死亡骑士都归入你的帐下，成立一支由精灵组成的死亡骑士小队，一支精英的死亡骑士小队，说不定有很好的作用让你们发挥呢。”

瓦拉纳的话说寥寥，却让库尔迪拉明白，即使是被分为不同的亡灵种族，从某种意义上来说，他们还是精灵，瓦拉纳就是想成立一支精灵大军，由精灵带领，在某种意义上取得一定的独立性，既忠于阿尔萨斯，又可以不受到人类的报复与欺负，甚至不用自己的身体来换取某些利益。  
库尔迪拉有点想笑，如果瓦拉纳早些找自己，是不是自己就不用把萨萨里安牵扯进来？是的，除了需要在死亡骑士中站稳脚跟，另一方面的原因，就是他手上的部队，几乎都是由精灵组成，那些熬过了被强奸、残酷训练的曾经同胞。

“想什么呢，库尔迪拉。”可以感受到萨萨里安冰冷的嘴唇正在啃咬着自己的尖耳朵，手也伸进了盔甲里揉着胸前的肉粒，“奥尔巴兹的话语你不用放在心上，他只不过是在妒忌。”  
“我没有放在心上。”库尔迪拉竭力隐藏着被撩拨起来的情欲，他不想被萨萨里安直接按在地上给办了——交合，对于精灵来说，几乎毫无隐私可言。在低阶死亡骑士中，经常有精灵就被两到三个人类死亡骑士当众按在喝酒的桌子上干了。库尔迪拉与萨萨里安交合的地方并不是非常隐秘，只是比起当众被干，库尔迪拉已经算是知足了，虽然他真的不希望与萨萨里安发生关系，但是为了在死亡骑士中立足，他又不得不这么做。  
“你确定？”食髓知味的萨萨里安并不想放过精灵，尝过精灵的味道之后，他已经有三天没有看到库尔迪拉，虽然他知道那是被派遣了任务出门，但每每想到库尔迪拉在自己身下扭动的样子，他的下身就硬得生疼，好不容易等到库尔迪拉回来，却又跟奥尔巴兹斗嘴，结果就是看到萨莱茵的瓦拉纳王子把库尔迪拉叫走，说了好一段时间的话，这让他非常的不爽，他在想，是不是自己太过于尊重库尔迪拉的意见，没有像其他死亡骑士那样，将库尔迪拉当众按在桌子上干了，才让他这么有反抗的意识？  
“如果你想要的话，可以换个地方。”库尔迪拉感觉到了身后隔着盔甲顶在自己臀部的硬物，他是不可能拒绝萨萨里安的，那会让他被死亡骑士所排斥。  
“你在害羞吗？”萨萨里安突然起了玩心，他扳过库尔迪拉的身体，捧起他的脸颊，吻了上去。这次的吻不同于上次的侵占，而是温柔得不真实，仿佛是镜花水月一般。  
“唔……”分开的嘴边还残留着粘连在一起的丝线，“我只是不喜欢人多。”  
“那就随你吧。”萨萨里安拉着精灵的手，来到了一片空场，飘扬的雪花并不能阻止一些事情发生，正如现在的库尔迪拉，骑乘在萨萨里安的身上，上上下下地起伏着；双手抵住人类宽厚的胸膛上，却依然无助地陷入一波接一波的攻击中……在最后时刻来临的时候，库尔迪拉啜泣着喊出了萨萨里安的名字，这让人类多少有些诧异，但更多的是喜悦，也许，精灵会原谅自己，就像自己部下射杀他兄弟时一样，那个派来救赎的精灵，库尔迪拉。


	5. 胜利

清理好自己的身体，库尔迪拉穿好了重甲。他看了看一眼满足的萨萨里安，淡淡地说：“你满意了？”  
“如果再让我干你一次的话……”萨萨里安慢条斯理的捡起了自己的裤子，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“阿尔萨斯的命令下来了。”库尔迪拉表示拒绝，“等执行完了任务，随你。”  
“随我？”萨萨里安笑着站了起来，附在他的耳边低语，“那就让我干到你两腿合不拢，如何？”  
“你真是一个天杀的混蛋。”库尔迪拉平静地说，系好披风向前走去。

“呵。”奥尔巴兹看着一前一后来到自己面前的库尔迪拉跟萨萨里安，不屑地哼了一声：“马上要出发了，还不忘去偷情，真是世风日下。”  
“是啊，一个没有精灵的家伙在那里不开心呢。”萨萨里安的声音不高，但是却让围在他们身边的死亡骑士全部听到了。  
“该走了。”指挥官萨拉诺尔看了一眼剑拔弩张的三人，挥了挥手，三人互相瞪视之后，跟随着大部队开始行进。

库尔迪拉很沉默，确切地说，他的隐秘之处还有些胀痛，虽然死人的神经并不敏感，但是萨萨里安那个地方，经常会捅得他胀痛，幸好他是个死人，否则他根本没有办法如常地坐在马背上。在他思索的时候，萨萨里安就在他旁边看着，看着那个漂亮的精灵随着马的行进而微微地起伏，就想到了刚才的那场情事，库尔迪拉跨坐在他的身上，就像是骑着马一样上下颠弄，这让他束缚在重甲里的东西，一下子就硬了起来，他感觉到自己越来越不希望那个精灵离开自己视线半步，他甚至希望就坐在精灵的身后，扒开他的裤子，在马背上狠狠地干他，让他哭泣求饶。  
察觉到了萨萨里安异样的目光，库尔迪拉觉得自己似是被扒光了一样，他盯着萨萨里安，却发现那双冰冷的火焰中，蕴含着如同火焰般的热情，然后他就明白萨萨里安的想法。  
“收起你那肮脏的念头。”库尔迪拉小声地说，“很快就要到达战斗的地方了。”  
“等结束之后，我要你在马背上被我操。”萨萨里安低声回答。

这场战斗可以说是毫无玄念，天灾军团以摧枯拉朽之势，迅速解决了威胁冰冠堡垒安全的隐患，而死亡骑士正式参加天灾军团的任务，圆满结束。  
鲜红的血液顺着符文重剑而落，库尔迪拉用雪水擦了擦剑身——刚刚他看到了一个曾经的同胞去偷袭萨萨里安，情不自禁地将重剑插入了那个血精灵的胸膛，而那个血精灵一脸讽刺地看着他……他是在嘲笑我吧？库尔迪拉自嘲地想着，转身走到了萨萨里安面前：“小心点。”  
“我会的。”萨萨里安心中升起了异样的甜蜜感，他知道精灵是在维护自己，“你也要小心点，这个据点的精灵非常顽固。”  
“是啊。”库尔迪拉叹了一口气，又投入到了战斗当中，直到这个据点的精灵完全被清除。

回冰冠堡垒的路上，已经死去的精灵，不少都被投入到了死亡骑士的麾下——那些勇猛作战的精灵，将通过死亡骑士的考核，或是成为一名死亡骑士，或是变成肥料。胜利的队伍里，总是缺少不了欢歌笑语，那些刚刚被拉起来，身体异常虚弱的精灵，已经被不少死亡骑士所瓜分，库尔迪拉冷漠地看着这一切，然后从自己的战马上下来，走到了萨萨里安的面前，低声说：“我现在就履行承诺。”  
萨萨里安把库尔迪拉拉上了马，解开了他的腰带，放下了他的裤子，利用自己的身体遮掩，抱住了库尔迪拉，策马而去。

茫茫雪原之上，两具光裸的躯体交缠在一起，低低地喘息之声，还有小声地叫骂，但更多的还是那种在交缠中快乐，放下一切，放开一切的快乐。  
很久之后，久到库尔迪拉已经无法合拢双腿，只是任由萨萨里安抱在怀里，吻着他的额头，吻着他的发丝。  
“你满意了？”渐渐回复神智的精灵问萨萨里安。  
“相当满意。”萨萨里安的眼睛里全是笑意。  
“那么，我们该回去了。”库尔迪拉挣扎着坐了起来，股间流淌出的东西，让他略略有些难堪。  
“胜利的时刻，是狂欢的时节。”萨萨里安按住了库尔迪拉，“只有最疯狂的狂欢，才是表达胜利的喜悦。”  
“那也需要节制。”库尔迪拉还是坐了起来，伸手抓过地上散落的衣服，披了件衬衫在身上，“虽然我们不惧寒冷。”  
“那就回去吧。”萨萨里安也坐了起来，开始捡起衣服穿好，“也对，这场胜利，会让死亡骑士们增加不少乐趣，要不要看看精灵们的表演节目，也许你也可以亲自上场表演呢。”  
“如果你希望的话。”库尔迪拉回答。  
萨萨里安气得牵过了自己的马，把库尔迪拉扔在了原地，库尔迪拉只好吹了声口哨，幸好自己的马找到了这里。

回到死亡骑士的营地之后，胜利的庆典才刚刚开始，一个漂亮的红发精灵被压在了一张桌子上，六个死亡骑士围着他，看样子已经被蹂躏过了。那个红发的精灵已经承受不住羞辱而再次没了声息。  
“今天的这些精灵真是不经玩。”死亡骑士中有人哄笑着，“血毒长官，还有精灵吗？”  
“那就不是你们能染指的了。”奥尔巴兹的眼睛瞟向了刚刚回来的库尔迪拉那边。  
“哦，那不是萨萨里安要保护的精灵吗？”  
“哼。”奥尔巴兹哼了一声，“那个精灵的滋味谁都没有尝过，萨萨里安独占了他。”  
“那有什么了不起。”一个自信的死亡骑士说，“等我成为了副官，他的精灵就是我的了。”


End file.
